¡Estúpido friki!
by VaLee Trafalgar
Summary: Diría que no sabía cómo había terminado en aquel evento repleto de frikis, ocupando un ridículo disfraz y pareciendo uno más de ellos... Pero estaba perfectamente consciente que si estaba en aquel lugar era por culpa de su novio.


Se miró al espejo con una mueca de incomodidad en el rostro, aquel traje le quedaba bastante apretado, se sentía realmente ridículo... Quería asesinar a Ahomine por obligarlo a hacer algo como eso. Salió del baño, tomando la mochila y guardando ahí la máscara del disfraz, no la llevaría puesta, ya pasaría bastante vergüenza con el traje como para tener que llevar también la máscara.

Miró su reloj, era tarde, debería irse si no quería llegar tarde, ya le habían advertido que el lugar se llenaría rápidamente y lo más seguro es que tuviera que esperar demasiado tiempo en la fila...

Cuando salió de su departamento, asegurándose de dejar cerrado con llave, y por fin llegó a la calle se arrepintió por un momento de no haberse puesto la máscara... Se sentía ridículo, y tenía el miedo de que alguien le reconociera... Lamentablemente tuvo que aguantar todo el camino hasta el lugar donde se realizaría el evento las miradas de curiosidad, desagrado y burlas que recibía por parte de la gente.

El lugar estaba hasta el tope de personas, sabía que este tipo de eventos eran así de masivos, ya había ido a uno que otro antes, pero... Olvidaba que esta vez era en Japón. Realmente se estaba arrepintiendo de muchas cosas, como el llevar el traje puesto en vez de cambiarse ahí, de no haber recibido la entrada que Aomine le había ofrecido, y con la cual podría entrar al evento sin tener que hacer fila... ¡Y POR SUPUESTO DE HABER ACEPTADO EL ACOMPAÑAR AL IDIOTA DE AHOMINE EN SU LOCA IDEA DE LLEVAR UN DISFRAZ Y PARECER OTRO DE ESOS IDIOTAS FRIKIS QUE SE HALLABAN AHÍ!

Miro la fila de personas que esperaban entrar, era enorme, y si no estuviera casi al final de ésta diría que no tiene uno... Se golpeó mentalmente reprendiendo el no haber podido rechazar al moreno y faltar a aquel evento, pero Aomine se había esmerado en seducirlo para llevarlo a aquel lugar.

Después de esperar al menos una hora y media entre gritos, golpes, discusiones, empujones, pisadas, un calor infernal y uno que otro toqueteo del grupo de chicas que iban detrás de él, por fin pudo entrar.

Una vez dentro, intentó buscar un lugar donde poder descansar, pero no había ninguno disponible... Suponía que toda la gente estaba igual de cansada tras haber pasado la enorme fila para entrar.

Suspiró, y esta vez se dedicó a buscar a Aomine o alguno de los chicos que irían con ellos... Los cuales, al ser parte de una de las comunidades invitadas, suponía ya debían estar dentro.

Llevaba al menos una media hora buscando a su novio, ya había intentado llamarlo, pero este no le contestaba... Y aunque tenía el mapa del evento, donde se encontraban las ubicaciones de cada comunidad, artista, tiendas de comida y todas esas cosas, no había logrado encontrar el lugar donde se suponía que Aomine debería estar.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a rendirse y esperar a que el moreno llegue a buscarlo, sintió un peso en su espalda el cual lo hizo caer al suelo golpeándose el rostro... No tuvo ni que darse vuelta para saber quién era.

—Ahomine...—gruño, mientras se levantaba y dirigía una mirada molesta a su novio quién le sonreía y extendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, la cual no recibió y solo se puso de pie sobándose la frente.

—Vámonos, Bakagami hay muchas cosas que debo hacer—Aomine comenzó a caminar sin siquiera fijarse si era seguido por él o no.

A diferencia de él, Aomine no llevaba el traje puesto. Por esa razón ahora mismo se encontraban en el baño. Él había aprovechado para mojarse la cara y tomar algo de agua, el calor era horrible y con la cantidad enorme de gente ahí no era algo agradable.

Vio cómo su novio salía dando un pequeño bostezo, se fijó en el traje que llevaba y una risa salió de su boca al reconocerlo, se ganó una mala mirada por parte de su novio.

—¡Bakagami, no te rías! —se calló, para caminar hasta el moreno e inspeccionar, dio una vuelta para mirar su trasero, y tal como pensaba se veía bien... Demasiado bien, dejó de mirar su trasero para que su novio no sospechara, aunque ya imaginaba que este perfectamente sabía que era lo que estaba mirando.

Él también era un pervertido, solo que a diferencia de Aomine intentaba ocultarlo.

Aomine se encontraba hablando con un grupo de chicas quienes habían aparecido de la nada y nos pidieron una foto... A pesar de que ya la habían sacado ellas aún no se iban, y se comenzaba a hartar de la atención que estas recibían por parte del moreno.

Frunció el ceño y les dirigió una mala mirada, aprovechando que a diferencia de Aomine, él, aún conservaba la máscara y no podían verlo...

En momentos así llegaba a odiar el ser tan posesivo cuando se trataba de su novio, pero era inevitable, solía pensar que, aunque este fuera un idiota era una persona bastante genial, y muy atractivo, cualquiera podía poner sus ojos en él... Y eso definitivamente sería molesto para él.

Intentó quitar esos pensamientos de su mente y volvió a fijar toda su atención en su novio, quien ahora se despedía de las chicas y se daba la vuelta para mirarle con una sonrisa, parecía burlarse de él, pero no dijo nada.

—Deberíamos ir a comer, traje almuerzo, y compré hamburguesas—a pesar de que la máscara lo dejaba hablar y respirar con normalidad había decidido sacarla, ya se estaba aburriendo de llevar eso todo el jodido día.

Lo único que habían hecho era pasear por ahí, Aomine compró cosas raras y él solo se interesaba en los puestos de comida. Suspiró aburrido, nunca más vendría a este tipo de eventos, y menos con un estúpido disfraz de Deadpool...

A pesar de que él había elegido el traje no es como si estuviera muy conforme con el llevarlo, se veía ridículo... Aomine en cambio llevaba su traje de Spiderman, el cual ya había visto entre su ropa antes, y del que se había reído toda una tarde.

El imaginar con eso al moreno le hacía gracia... En ese momento sí al menos, ahora era distinto, Aomine se veía increíblemente bien en ese traje apretado.

—Vamos al jardín, debe estar vacío, ahí podremos comer en paz—la voz de Aomine le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Comenzó a caminar al darse cuenta de que su novio ya se dirigía al lugar donde irían a comer.

—Sigo sin entender para qué querías que viniéramos a este evento vestidos tan ridículos, Ahomine—dijo con la voz impregnada en curiosidad y molestia.

—¿No te gusta verme en este traje? —aunque no podía ver su cara por ir caminando tras él sabía que en su rostro una sonrisa burlona tomaba lugar... Otra vez.

Frunció el ceño ante aquella pregunta... ¿Qué si no le gustaba verlo en aquel traje? ¡Pues no! No le gustaba... Era obvio que la manera en la que el traje marcaba el trasero del moreno, sus trabajadas piernas, su espalda, que a pesar de ser mínimamente más delgada que la de él estaba igual de trabajada que el resto de su cuerpo, no le gustaba pensar en que alguien a parte de él podía ver tanto a Aomine. Tampoco le gustaba el que el traje lo excitara tanto... ¡Era un traje de él que alguna vez fue su superhéroe favorito!

Por un momento una absurda y algo perturbadora escena de él y el actor que hacía a Spiderman, follando se pasó por su mente.

La risa de Aomine delató lo horrible de su expresión al imaginar tal cosa. Negó con la cabeza, intentando sacar ese horrible pensamiento de su mente, y caminó más rápido hasta alcanzar a su novio.

—Ya llegamos, Kagami, saca la comida de una vez que muero de hambre—vio como Aomine se tiraba al suelo, cayendo encima del pasto y luego se sentaba para mirarlo esperando a que le diera de comer.

Sin decir nada se sentó a su lado y sacó una pequeña manta que llevaba en la mochila y la estiró frente a ellos, para luego sacar la comida y dejarla sobre esta.

—No sabía que tendríamos ganas de comer así que traje cosas variadas—dijo mientras seguía sacando cosas de su mochila y dejándolas frente a ellos...

—Ya lo noté, Bakagami—el moreno veía todo sin impresionarse por la cantidad de comida que había, ya conocía a su novio...

Una vez terminaron de comer y de quedarse haciendo nada mientras Aomine se recostaba en sus piernas fueron al baño, querían refrescarse un poco, a pesar de que el lugar parecía más vacío y se hacía más tarde el calor no desaparecía... Por una parte, creía que era por culpa de los trajes.

Y por la otra... Aomine estaba intentando seducirlo, podía notarlo, ya llevaban más de tres años saliendo, podía reconocer cuando su novio quería coquetear y jugar un poco con él... Y claro que no le molestaba ni se iba a negar.

Cuando llegaron al baño notaron que este se encontraba convenientemente vacío... Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y sin esperar mucho más se acercó al moreno y lo besó.

El beso no era delicado, de hecho, podría jurar que sus dientes se habían golpeado levemente por culpa de la rapidez del acto. Sus manos, recorrían el cuerpo de su novio, tal como las de este también se paseaban por el suyo, con necesidad y sin ninguna vergüenza.

Sus lenguas ahora jugaban a enredarse entre ellas, y sus manos estaban anhelando cada vez más contacto con la piel contraria... Algunos jadeos comenzaban a escucharse en el lugar, mientras la excitación se sentía en el ambiente.

No sería muy difícil darse cuenta en qué terminaría aquello... ¡CLARO QUE ESO SOLO SERÍA SI ALGUIEN NO HUBIESE ENTRADO AL BAÑO Y LOS HUBIESE VISTO Y ADEMÁS DE ESO LLAMARA A LOS GUARDIAS!

Por suerte tuvieron tiempo para escapar y no ser descubiertos... Su rostro ardía mientras el de su novio solo mostraba lo divertido que se le hacía la situación.

—Ahomine, idiota... Cuando lleguemos a casa te mataré—frunció el ceño, aún con el rostro sonrojado y miró con enfado al moreno.

—Fuiste tú quien me besó, Bakagami—la mirada de Aomine seguía mostrando diversión, y mi rostro se sonrojó aún más... Tenía razón ¡Pero aun así era su culpa por seguir el maldito beso!

Ya vería el idiota cuando llegaran a casa... Tenía unas buenas ideas para esa noche.


End file.
